1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning unit, and in particular to a cleaning unit for a fluid supply unit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a conventional semiconductor apparatus 1, which comprises a spin chuck 13, a pipe 17 and a nozzle 216. The nozzle 16 is connected to the pipe 17. A wafer W is placed on the spin chuck 13, and the nozzle 16 and the pipe 17 apply a chemical liquid thereto. With reference to FIG. 1b, when the chemical liquid 18 is applied to the wafer W, the spin chuck 13 rotates the wafer W, and the chemical liquid 18 on the wafer 18 sputters by centrifugal force. The sputtered chemical liquid 18 adheres to a surface of the pipe 17. With reference to FIG. 1c, as chemical liquid 18 accumulates on the surface of the pipe 17, the chemical liquid (pollutant) 18 drops to the wafer W. The wafer W is polluted, because the chemical liquid 18 is aged or contains particles.